Hi Baby
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Emma and Regina have to tell their, almost, two year-old daughter that she's about to be a big sister. How will she react? How will the parents react? One-shot with fluff and SwanQueen!


"We can't put off telling her much longer, Gina." Emma laid next to Regina, her hand on the small bump that had just started to appear. At four months into her pregnancy, Regina had a fair sized bump.

"She's barely two years-old. How are we going to explain it?" Regina asked into her arm. When they told Henry he was about to be a big brother, he was already 17. Dani was still a baby herself.

"That's what the internet's for," Emma chided. She placed gentle kisses on her wife's neck as a way to sooth her nerves. She was close enough to the brunette that she could feel Regina's heart beating. "It'll be ok, babe. All you gotta do is sit there. I'll tell her."

Regina exhaled slowly and twisted around to look at Emma. "Is she even going to understand it?"

Emma's fingers caressed the home of their unborn child. "Even if she doesn't, we'll make it as painless as possible. I mean, hey, we've got another five months before this one gets here. That's more time for the three of us. Don't worry so much." The corners of Emma's mouth turned upwards as she pecked Regina's nose. "We've got this."

"Hey baby girl," Emma cooed as she lifted Dani into her arms. Their daughter already possessed enough charm to win Gold over. Everyone was infatuated with the little one, and she had them wrapped around her little finger.

Dani was the perfect blend of the two women; she had Regina's dark, shiny hair that touched the tips of her shoulders. She'd yet to receive her first haircut, and somehow her long locks looked just as beautiful long as they would have short. The moment Emma and Regina had met their daughter, and saw each of the features she'd inherited from them, they knew they were in for a wild ride. Especially if that ride included magic.

"Ma ma," Dani greeted happily. She played with her mother's blonde mane as she was carried to the couch. Regina waited for her two loves patiently but nervously. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach, and she was sure it wasn't the baby kicking. She hadn't felt so anxious in a while; not since they saw the results of the pregnancy tests.

Emma sat Dani in the middle of herself and Regina. The little girl wriggled her tiny body onto Regina's lap and rested her head on her mother's chest. "Dani, we've got something to tell you," Emma said in a soft voice. "See this?" she placed her hand on Regina's subtle bulge. Dani followed Emma's hand, and as if she hadn't noticed before, touched the swell. "There's a baby inside Mommy. In a little while, you'll have a baby brother or a baby sister, just like you're Henry's sister."

"I'm baby," Dani proclaimed, though her hand remained on Regina's stomach.

"Yeah, you're a baby, Dani, but you're going to be a big girl soon," Emma placated.

Dani shook her head and her hair followed the movement. "I'm baby!"

Emma's shoulders fell as she looked for the right words- words a toddler could comprehend. "You'll be a big sister, Dani. Just like Henry. This baby will need you, and Mommy and me."

"My mommy!" Dani shrieked. She clung to Regina for dear life, her eyes wild with fear. "My mommy!"

Emma, off-struck by Dani's drastic response, silently begged Regina for help. As if their unborn child could understand it as well, a foot kicked into the side of Regina's belly. She took it as the perfect opportunity. "Dani, here," she took her daughter's hand and gingerly moved it to the site of the moving baby. "See, the baby already loves you."

Dani's big green eyes widened at the sudden motion under her hand. "Baby," she gurgled.

"Yes, sweetie, a baby. Your baby brother or sister," Regina said as she stroked Dani's back. "We'll love you both equally, Dani. There's no need to be scared."

The little girl's breathing went from rapid and afraid, to slow and steady. Emma watched as her daughter squirmed down until her head laid on Regina's bump ever-so-lightly. "Hi baby," the toddler babbled. "I wuv oo."

Regina couldn't help but be moved to tears as the baby responded to Dani's voice. Her daughter giggled excitedly when she felt the migration under her cheek. Emma reached for Regina's other hand and moved closer until she had her wife in her arms- her wife and her children. Regina relaxed her own head onto Emma's shoulder and they observed the interaction between their kids. The blonde placed on long, loving kiss on Regina's head and nudged her with her nose. "See? Told you it wouldn't be too bad."

Regina felt herself smile as she melted even further into Emma's embrace. "So soon to speak, dear. Like you said, we've still got a fair amount of time before this one is born."

"Yeah, but we'll be fine, Gina." Emma rubbed her wife's abdomen, which resulted quiet sighs from Regina. "It'll be great, babe. You'll see. We've got this."

* * *

**A/N **- Hope you enjoyed this one! For "EvilRegalTwinnies!" Again, I don't have kids, so I tried to approximate language usage at that age. Like I mentioned before, there are at least one or two more one-shots before we get back into heavy stuff. Be warned, haha! As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated :-)


End file.
